iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild
Guilds are groups of players arranged to facilitate the contact between them and help the pursuit of common goals. It is possible to form parties with other members of a guild through the Member list, in the Guild's main screen if the member has 'Allow Battle Join' ON, which is located in the guild's Manage menu. Each guild is provided with a private chat room that only people within that guild can chat in. Guild UI Left.png|Guild UI Left Side Guild UI Right.png|Guild UI Right Side Requirements Guild can be join from the start, click the green 'Join a guild' tip at the main screen. A list of the open guilds will be shown, and choosing one will make the player a member of that guild. A player must be directly invited to join a closed guild. It is also possible to create a new Guild at the cost of 100 AP . The sum of its members' IOU Score form the Guild IOU Score, which is compared with other guilds in the Top Ranks under the guilds list section. The maximum number of players in a guild is 40. Bonuses You can level your Guild Hall by completing various milestones such as building levels and number of players within the guild. These guild levels provide Guild Level Bonuses. Upgrades to guilds may be done by donating Stone to Guild Buildings in the Guild main page. The donated stone grants Guild XP, which can be used on Guild Upgrades. Donations stay with you even if you leave or change guilds. Guild bonus determine how fast you progress on every aspect of the game. It's recommended that you try to join the strongest guild possible. Increase your stone networth and Mining Depth to fit their requirement. Ranks There are four ranks that guild members can have. *'Member' ** Are the lowest rank and can donate to buildings. *'Captain' ** Can invite Members and donate to buildings. *'Leader' ** Can promote Members, demote Captains, donate, edit guild message of the day, public joins, Open Investments and invite or kick members/captains. *'Creator' ** Has full control over the guild. A Creator can also promote a Leader to the rank of Creator, but is immediately demoted to Leader in the process. ** Will be demoted to Leader if they are inactive for 360 hours. King.png|Creator Leader.png|Leader Captain-0.png|Captain Member.png|Member Guild Management and Setting Guild Tab.png|Guild Action Member action.png|Member Action Invite Creator, Leaders and Captains can send invite to people Manage Creator and Leader can set guild message to be shown up on Main tab. Restrict the building for investment by clicking them and open the guild to public (with or without requirement) Summary Summary of your guild. Guild level. Total Member, Total Building Levels, Total Net Worth etc. Members Guild member list with level and stone. Action button on member let you do various things. Click a column header to sort by that stat, and click again to reverse the sort order. *Inspect **Check the Player level, Pets, Series Challenge Progress, IOU Score and Badges. *Join Party **Join their party if it's allowed (without having to type party password if that member allow guild member to join). *Promote **Promote up one rank (if you have eligible rank). *Demote **Demote down one rank (if you have eligible rank). *Kick **Kick player out of guild (if you have eligible rank). Settings There are 2 setting here, The first one allowed/disallowed other guild member to join your party via guild and the second one is investment notification on guild chat. Bonuses Summary of your guild bonus (does not count building) Leave Guild Quit current guild. Guild Manage.png|Guild Manage Tab Guild Setting.png|Guild Setting Category:Guild